I'm sorry
by finchel-frankenberry-gleek
Summary: There were so many words and feelings Finn Hudson wishes he could have told her face to face. Words which would have made her wait for him. Words which would of let them be together, forever. But he was too late.
1. Gone

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own glee. But it is on my bucket list to try and own it by the end of the year. (It's a working progress)**

**I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

I'm Sorry

There were so many words and feelings Finn Hudson wishes he could have told her. Words which would have made her wait for him. Words which would of let them be together, forever. But he was too late.

-FLASHBACK-

'_Rach, babe I'm sorry'_ Finn shouted from outside her window.

'_She kissed me, and I pulled back, because I LOVE YOU' _Finn screamed, with tears practically running down his face.

He wasn't one to normally cry in public but Rachel had the ability to make him do things he would have never done before.

Even though he was outside he could hear her muffled cries, it killed him that he could cause so much pain to the girl he loves.

That night Finn was so depressed over what he had done that he ran away from Lima. He took one set of clothes and was gone. He told no one where he was going but he left one note, which said:

**I'm sorry. I will always love you and that you are the one at the end of my tether. One day we will meet again because we are soul mates, but for now I'm forever yours faithfully.**

After leaving Lima, Finn cut of all his friends and family he was scared that they would try and find him and try to bring him back home, he was scared he would find out that Rachel was happier without him but what scared him the most was the fact that if he went back he would have to face her again and that when he did he would see the pain in her eyes which he had brought there, the pain that he had caused. The same pain that was evident in his eyes.

Finn went to Houston; he figured no one would recognise him there. He carried on his senior year. He then went on to travel to LA and he was accepted at UCLA with a music scholarship. Finn graduated from UCLA with honours and formed a band with some roommates from university. He was living an average, life he had a small but nice apartment which was a short walk from the beach, he had a nice girlfriend who he had been dating for a year, yet it didn't seem to be moving in the right direction. He knew it was wrong to play her along, every time they were about to take the next step they would go back two, but he needed someone and she reminded him of Rachel. He was surprised that they hadn't broken up yet, that she wasn't sick of him already.

Finn was turning twenty-five. He decided that he couldn't keep hiding anymore so he went back to Lima.

Only to hear the unexpected...

**Sorry for having a cliff hanger but I wanted to create a little suspense. I think I know where I want to go with this story but I don't mind getting a few more ideas so please tell me if you want me to add anything. I think I will write one or two more chapters. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please review. Follow me on twitter at 'msgleeksamUK'.**

**Thanks keep reviewing!**


	2. Why did I have to leave?

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own glee. But it is on my bucket list to try and own it by the end of the year. (It's a working progress)**

**Thank You to everyone who has reviewed and put this on their Favorite story list and who have subscribed this story, It really means a lot.**

**Also a special mention to noro and ImForeverYoursFaithfully thank you for reviewing and I hope this chapter makes you guys proud.**

**In case you're a bit confused the bit which he didn't expect was when he found out what happened the morning after he had left**

**I hope you're enjoying it and please review!**

_Finn's P.O.V_

I didn't know what to expect when I arrived. I suppose I wanted everything to have remained the same. I suppose I wanted to know that Rachel was happy, even though she isn't with me doesn't mean I want her to be upset and suffer or feel the way I have felt for the past seven long years.

I didn't really think this out. Mum and Burt could have moved house; would they even remember who I am? Would they be happy to see me? Would I see Rachel? What would she do if she saw me?

To be honest all I wanted to know was what had happened after I had left; did people actually notice that I had gone? Did people look around for me? I was about to find out...

Driving up to the house I don't think I've ever felt this kind of nervousness, I had butterflies in my stomach. And I'm pretty sure only girls ever get this feeling, so I must be pretty nervous.

I walk up the path to the door and knock a couple of times. I'm so nervous I think I might faint. I'm about as nervous as when I told Rachel that I loved her for the first time before we sung Faithfully at Regionals.

I can hear footsteps coming towards the door and I'm pretty sure that soon I'm going to vomit. But I hang in there.

'Hi Did you miss me?' Was all I managed to get out.

Words cannot describe the look on Mum's face when she saw me, it was a like a mixture of joy, happiness, sorrow and excitement all at the same time. The amount of squealing she did while hugging me was enough to make a good person deaf. She invites me in and I can smell that she's been baking. We sit and talk for what seems like hours even Burt is happy to see me. I told them the whole story about why I left and why I came back, I guess I realised that this is the place that turned my world upside down and I'm ready to make it all better and face my fear (not including the fact that me and girlfriend had just broken up, to be honest they didn't need to know as I'm not that bothered by the split either). They understand why I left and are only angry at the fact I lost contact with everyone, apparently everyone was really worried. I ask so many questions about how everything has been since I left. I finally asked the questions that meant most to me. What happened to once I left? What happened to Rachel once I left?

The answer that I got was not one I was hoping for.

-FLASHBACK-

_Carole's P.O.V_

It **was** an ordinary day, Finn got back late last night and I heard him crying for a bit I think he and Rachel may of had a disagreement but I'm sure they'll figure it out, I mean they always do, there Finchel. But after the crying I heard nothing. Not even any snoring. He was probably just sleeping with a pillow over his head or something. I'm sure he's fine; I bet they'll sort it out today.

When it's the holidays, I always make the boys some pancakes for breakfast, so here I am in the Kitchen making some vanilla pancakes. There is a knock at the door, so I answer it and to know surprise it's Rachel. I let her in and get her a drink. She tells me that she came over to apologise to Finn she was just hurt and she wants to talk to him and sort this all out. Of course, I let her go up to Finn's room; I just hope Finn is looking decent. I would never normally let a girl go up to Finn's room, I would always get Kurt to call Finn down, but Rachel is different, when Finn looks at her I can see the joy in his eyes and the way his face lights up when he sees her it makes me so happy to know that Finn is happy and in love. Because let's face it they are in love.

I will never forget the moment when Rachel found he was gone. She screamed so loudly that I ran up to Finn's room. I get there and see her crying his bed wearing his football jersey. I see all Finn's draws open and quite a few clothes are gone. He is gone. He is gone. He left us. I look around his room looking for signs of where he had gone. Nothing. He couldn't be gone, but the note says so much. I know he wouldn't leave without a goodbye. But he has. I look around his room; it looks the same except that there used to be three pictures on his desk. The one of his Dad. The one of Finn and Rachel at the Fourth of July picnic last year. And the one at nationals when he and Rachel kissed on stage. The photos had gone. It was then that I realised he had gone. I can't describe that feelings I felt then, I was so close to dying. I could see so much pain in Rachel's eyes. Kurt was crying too. He was trying to comfort Rachel too.

But I can never forget the pain in Rachel's eyes, and her cries of pain.

_Finn's P.O.V_

I felt the hot tears running down my face. The pain of wondering, of what might have happened if I had stayed, was eating at my heart. Why did I run away? Why did I come back? Did she still love me? Is she waiting for me? Where is she now?

In between some muffled cries, I asked Mum, where she is now and the answer I did expect.

She is playing Elphaba on Broadway alongside Kurt who is Glinda. They have been on Wicked for two years now. I am so proud of her. I always knew she could do it. I couldn't help but smile.

All I want and need to know is if Rachel is happy. I need to know if she still loves me. So I decided right there and then what I was going to do.

_At Lima Airport (I don't know if Lima has an Airport, I'm just guessing)_

'Can I have one ticket to New York on the next flight please?'

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**Please keep reviewing!**

**There will probably be one more chapter**

**Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing!**


End file.
